The protection of electronic components (such as metal oxide semiconductors) from electrostatic discharges during storage and transport prior to installation has been recognized as extremely important. One means of protecting such components involves the use of a protective envelope such as is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,344 and 4,156,751. Such type of envelope includes a transparent sheet material having an antistatic layer on one surface and a conductive layer on the opposite surface.
The sheet material can be polyester film and a heat sealable layer comprising polyethylene. However, the effectiveness of the sheet material as static shielding film can be affected by the manner in which the antistatic layer is secured to the polyester film.
There has not heretofore been provided flexible sheet material or a packaging envelope having the advantages provided by the present invention.